Embrace the dark you call a home
by Plum'oh
Summary: FE14. Les tensions au sein de la famille royale nohrienne semblent s'aggraver au fil des années, malgré l'amour qui les anime tous. / âges inversés.


**Rating :** T

 **Résumé :** Les tensions au sein de la famille royale nohrienne semblent s'aggraver au fil des années, malgré l'amour qui les anime tous. / âges inversés.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Nintendo, Intelligent Systems.

Hello !

Fic largement inspirée des fanarts de mallius sur tumblr ( mallius net post 142768051678 en remplaçant les espaces par un slash). Je n'ai pas tout gardé car j'avais déjà quelques idées avant que je voie ces fanarts. Je ne sais pas encore exactement comment cette fic va être écrite/se dérouler, ce qui est sûr c'est que ce sera un recueil d'OS, la plupart connectés entre eux. Voilà voilà. Je verrai si j'irais jusqu'à écrire le scénario du jeu avec ces âges inversés... mmmh.

Ce premier "chapitre" sert à introduire les relations qu'ont les frères et sœurs de Nohr. L'ordre est Elise, Leo, Camilla, Xander. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **One-shot :** Liens fraternels (Elise  & Leo)

— Leo !

Le jeune prince se retourna lentement, regardant avec une expression parfaitement neutre une jeune femme aux longues boucles blondes s'avancer vers lui en de grands pas enjoués. La tiare qui ornait sa tête était un peu de travers, il remarqua, et cela le fit automatiquement tâter sa propre couronne pour s'assurer que la sienne était correctement placée.

— Grande sœur Elise, salua-t-il avec un hochement de tête. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

— Iago requiert ta présence au conseil de guerre de cette après-midi, indiqua Elise en haussant les épaules. Personnellement je ne vois pas l'utilité du conseil, mais puisque Père l'a demandé...

Leo secoua la tête, s'étonnant du fait qu'il puisse encore être surpris par les propos que pouvait tenir sa sœur aînée, et héritière du trône.

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis, parfois, cela pourrait te causer des ennuis.

— Personne n'osera me défier, rétorqua Elise avec un soupçon de malice. Où tu vas ? Ça te dérange si je t'accompagne ?

Leo scruta le visage radieux d'Elise. Sous ses airs un peu enfantins et enthousiastes se cachait un cœur inébranlable qui cherchait à prendre soin de ses frères et sœurs, tout en restant la parfaite princesse héritière que tout le monde admirait et respectait – Leo se demandait parfois si elle n'en faisait pas trop, en essayant de plaire à la fois au peuple et à leur père le roi. Bien qu'elle possède une générosité sans fin, il avait appris à la connaître mieux que quiconque, aussi il sut immédiatement que sa proposition n'était pas anodine. Néanmoins, il décida de ne pas faire de remarque, et acquiesça simplement. Elise lui adressa un grand sourire et se mit à marcher à ses côtés.

— Je vais à la bibliothèque étudier un peu, dit-il.

— Tu ne fais qu'étudier, réprimanda-t-elle.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Il est de mon devoir d'acquérir des connaissances afin de remplir mon rôle en tant que stratège.

Il entendit Elise soupirer. Au final, leurs conversations tournaient toujours autour des mêmes sujets ; pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il avait des responsabilités en tant que Premier Prince ? La Première Princesse avait peut-être une image à conserver, mais elle serait toujours sous le feu des projecteurs tandis que son frère cadet serait obligé de la soutenir dans l'ombre.

— J'apprécie ton dévouement, mais tu vas finir par te tuer à la tâche, répondit-elle alors. Je sais que tu veux te montrer digne d'hériter de Forseti, mais je pense que tu devrais passer plus de temps avec Camilla et Xander.

Leo fit de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer et froncer les sourcils. Second sujet de conversation : leurs frère et sœur. Leo passait plus de temps le nez plongé dans des livres que dehors avec sa famille. Il ne les méprisait pas, loin de là, mais il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait « se lier » avec eux sans perdre son temps. Camilla et Xander s'avéraient tous les deux très compétents et auto-suffisants, peut-être même trop ; il n'avait nul besoin de leur enseigner quoi que ce soit, à ce stade-là.

— Tu passes du temps avec eux, toi, grogna-t-il. N'est-ce pas suffisant ? De plus, je doute qu'ils soient très à l'aise en ma présence. Xander semble nerveux dès que je m'approche de lui. Je ne voudrais pas casser les liens fragiles qui nous unissent.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Elise plisser légèrement les yeux, et il crut un instant qu'elle allait l'attraper par le cou et le secouer, comme si cela l'aiderait à partager son point de vue.

— Leo, on te considère comme un génie, mais tu n'es franchement pas doué pour les relations sociales, lâcha Elise. Camilla serait ravie d'entendre tes conseils sur la magie, elle a décidé de suivre un chemin un peu plus inhabituel qui est devenir belliciste. Quant à Xander, il ne cherche que ton approbation. Le pauvre ! Il n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il aimerait apprendre à mieux te connaître, mais il a peur que tu le rejettes. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de froncer les sourcils en permanence, ça te rend... méchant.

Parmi tous les adjectifs que la Première Princesse de Nohr avait à sa disposition, elle choisit celui qui sonnait le plus puéril et ridicule aux oreilles de Leo. « Méchant ». Son visage donnait l'impression qu'il était « méchant », et donc inapprochable. Soit. Très bien.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, Elise s'immobilisant à son tour par imitation, et il leva une main comme pour se protéger des propos que sa sœur venait de lui lancer à la figure.

— Pour être tout à fait honnête, tu es la personne avec laquelle je suis le plus proche, et avec laquelle je m'entends le mieux, déclara-t-il. J'aime Camilla et Xander, mais contrairement à toi, je ne déborde pas d'affection à revendre. Si Camilla a besoin de conseils, elle peut venir vers toi, puisque tu es en possession de Brynhildr. Quant à Xander... J'essaierai de lui parler.

— Leo...

Il vit sur le visage de sa sœur qu'elle hésitait. Elise était un livre ouvert, lorsqu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de ses proches, ce qui rendait les échanges avec elle plus faciles et agréables, si Leo se rappelait bien des paroles d'Effie et d'Arthur. Elle ne devrait probablement pas baisser sa garde, même avec des personnes auxquelles elle faisait confiance, mais que serait le château de Krakenburg sans son sourire rayonnant et sa tendresse infinie ? Leo pouvait à peine imaginer un monde où il ne pourrait pas dépendre de sa sœur dans des moments difficiles. Être les aînés de la famille royale apportait son lot de problèmes, et il se voyait mal les affronter seul, bien qu'il apparaisse comme étant calculateur et sans cœur, impénétrable et invulnérable. Etait-ce pour cela que Xander pensait qu'il ne l'écouterait pas, et le considérerait inférieur ?

— Tu passes du temps avec Corrin, pourquoi pas avec les autres ? finit par questionner Elise, les yeux détournés et une main tripotant une mèche de cheveux.

— Corrin est... spéciale, faute de meilleur qualificatif, répondit Leo. Tu connais très bien les circonstances l'entourant. Père attend beaucoup d'elle...

Leo discerna précisément le moment où Elise perdit toute patience et sang-froid – douce et gentille Elise, pleine de conseils et d'énergie. Ses poings se refermèrent, sa mâchoire sa contracta et ses yeux se durcissent, le tout en une fraction de seconde et Leo sut qu'il était allé trop loin.

— Je ne te comprends pas, siffla-t-elle. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir satisfaire Père à tout prix ? Je sais que tu le respectes beaucoup, mais Père a... changé.

— Elise, avertit Leo, les sourcils froncés en désapprobation.

— Ne m'interromps pas, je n'ai pas fini. J'aime beaucoup Père également, mais je sais qu'il n'est plus le même depuis un moment... Certaines de ses actions ne me semblent pas justifiées. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire de Corrin, et honnêtement j'ai peur pour elle. Mais j'ai aussi peur pour nos petits frère et sœur, qui en savent encore moins sur lui.

— Assez, Elise ! Tu t'aventures sur un terrain miné !

C'était comme si les mots l'avaient frappé en plein visage. Leo savait tout cela, mais peut-être que les entendre de la bouche de sa sœur, sa chère grande sœur toujours digne de confiance et si sincère, lui donnait un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Père dirigeait le royaume ; sans Père, Nohr serait un tas de ruines.

(Mais n'était-ce pas déjà un tas de ruines ?)

Elise ne rétorqua pas mais son visage ne se départit pas de son expression déterminée et combative. Elle s'exprimait souvent avec honnêteté, bien qu'il s'agisse de la première fois que Leo assistait à tant de véhémence de sa part – devait-il se sentir coupable pour avoir provoqué un sentiment de colère si inhabituel dans le cœur de la princesse ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait plus.

Un lourd et long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, ses doigts remontant sur son nez pour en pincer l'arête.

— N'en parle plus, s'il te plaît, souffla-t-il. Cela ne servira à rien de discuter de Père de cette façon. Je vais tâcher de prendre mon rôle de grand frère plus au sérieux, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, mais je ne débattrai pas au sujet de Père.

Elise relâcha enfin toute la tension qui s'était accumulée dans son corps, les épaules perdant tout poids invisible et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Leo se doutait bien qu'elle avait davantage de choses à dire, mais sa réponse portait en elle un point final à la discussion et cela serait inconvenant s'ils se mettaient à se disputer au milieu d'un couloir.

(Quel spectacle pour les domestiques et les soldats, en revanche !)

La Première Princesse hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Avant qu'elle ne se mette à faire marche arrière, elle lança une dernière fois :

— C'est pour Camilla et Xander, pas pour moi. Je veux juste qu'on s'entende tous à merveille.

Leo baissa les yeux tandis qu'Elise disparaissait au loin.

Il ignora le serrement dans sa poitrine que le ton triste d'Elise provoqua en lui.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre se focalisera sur Xander !

Il existe aussi une version avec la famille hoshidienne (post 142722803043) et je pense que je vais créer une autre fic pour eux. :0 J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
